The Secrets of Hermione and Ginny
by kenny878
Summary: Following Hermione and Ginny's relationships from Hermione's fifth year on.  Ginny/oc Hermione/Luna
1. The Bath

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in it

Rated M

This is my first story, so don't judge too harshly, please review and tell me what you think

Hermione was sitting in the room she was sharing with Ginny in the Black House. It was hot, so Hermione was just wearing a big t-shirt over some panties, She had just finished reading A History of Magic when Ginny had walked in after helping her mom the house. _Merlin, Ginny is so beautiful, I wish I wasn't afraid to tell her how I feel_ , thought Hermione. She was so busy admiring Ginny's body that she didn't realize Ginny was trying to say something. "Huh, sorry, what were you saying?"

"Hermione, you were staring at me, it was getting a little awkward."

"Oh, sorry, I was, ummm, thinking about what I just read," Hermione quickly replied. _That was close_. "Oh okay then," Ginny looked kinda sad at the statement. Ginny changed into her pajamas, a tight fitting tank and some boy shorts, and laid down in her bed to go to sleep, not bothering to pull a blanket over herself because of the heat. _Did I say Something Wrong?_ Hermione wondered. She could not see that Ginny had the same feelings to her. Deciding to think about it in the morning, Hermione went to sleep.

* * *

Ginny woke up before Hermione did. She lay there thinking about the night before and how strange, those few minutes had been. _ I wish Hermione would be more honest with me. I could tell she was lying to me, but I don't know what she was thinking. Maybe I should tell her how I feel. Maybe she might tell me what she was thinking or maybe I'll just scare her off. Why does love have to be so difficult?_ Ginny lay down thinking, when Hermione moved, scaring Ginny. Not wanting to wake up Hermione, Ginny held her breath and stayed still for a few moments. She took those few moments to admire Hermione's sleeping form. _Her body is just perfect. she will never have an imperfection. _Thinking she should take a bath before she went to have breakfast, Ginny got up got undressed, wrapped a towel around her and walked to the washroom.

Filling the tub with water and warming it to her liking with her wand, Ginny got in the bath. She laid there and relaxed for a few minutes planning her day. She knew she was going to be stuck helping her mom clean the house some more. It seemed that this house would never get cleaned, every time they thought they finished one area Mrs. Weasley found something wrong and had to all do it again. Ginny hoped she could find some time to talk to Hermione. Ginny thought it would be best to stop worrying about the rest of the day and focused on cleaning herself. She took the bar of soap and started on her arms. She slowly ran the bar up and around her left arm moving it across the top of her breasts to her right. When she was done with her arms she moved the soap to her stomach and started to rub the soap in circles, each circle slowly getting bigger until she was rubbing the bottom of her breasts. Moving the soap up some more she started to clean her left breast first. Running the bar over her erect nipple and making sure not to miss a spot before she went on to her right she was done with that, she moved down and then gently ran the soap over her leg.

While she was cleaning herself, Ginny could not stop thinking about Hermione. The more Ginny thought about her, the hotter she was getting. The tension was getting to be too much and there was only one way for Ginny to release it. She put the bar of soap down and moved her hand over her pussy. She eased one finger in and started to slowly move it in and out. She started to pick up the pace and added a second finger. When she was getting close, she started to rub her clit with her thumb. She had to cover her mouth to make sure she didn't make too much noise. Then it hit her, her body tightened up as the orgasm came, giving Ginny a pleasure she had felt in a long time.

Author's Note: That's it for now, I might write more depending on the reviews. Hoped You liked it

Sorry its so short


	2. The First Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these J.K. Rowling's characters

Rated M

Hermione woke up alone in the room. She started to think about what happened with Ginny last night, still confused about what she had done wrong. Hermione did not think of the possibility that Ginny may have the same feelings towards Hermione that she has for Ginny. She could smell some breakfast being cooked and got ready to head downstairs. The smell of breakfast was getting her hungry. Hermione was hoping Ginny was already down there just so she could see Ginny's face again.

Lupin and Tonks were the only ones in the kitchen enjoying a breakfast together. "Wotcher Hermione. Help yourself, I just finished making breakfast." Tonks said, before going back to her food. Hermione grumbled a good morning back back while she grabbed a plate. _Ginny must be taking a bath._ "Tough night sleep Hermione?" wondered Lupin. "I've had better. Last night, I said something to Ginny that seemed to bother her. Immediately after I said it, she turned her back to me in her bed and went to sleep."

"What exactly happened? Maybe we can help you out." Tonks said, sharing a look with Lupin. Hermione told them about what had happened, but before Lupin and Tonks could offer any advice, Ginny walked into the kitchen. "Morning everyone." greeted Ginny. She took a seat next to Hermione as if nothing had happened the night before. The rest of breakfast went by fairly quickly as everyone else in the house started to make their way in.

* * *

A few weeks later, Ginny and Hermione were starting to pack for Hogwarts. They still needed to get a few things at Diagon Alley but Mrs. Weasley wanted everyone to be ready in time. "Hey Hermione, can you believe in a week we'll be back in Hogwarts? It feels like this summer went by really fast."

"I know. Maybe I'm asking too much, but I hope this year goes by without any interruptions from Voldemort."

"Hermione, can I, ummm, ask you a question?"

"Of course, you don't need my permission."

"Do you like me?" Hermione paused for a second. "Ginny, you're one of my best friends, of course I like you."

"You know that's not what I mean, Hermione. Please, I want an answer. I'm tired of waiting." Hermione went silent, not sure of what to say. "Please, Hermione. I want to know. Hermione kept silent. When Ginny realized Hermione wasn't going to answer, she started to tear up. "Hermione, I just don't know what to think any more. I have feelings for you, but if you can't tell be honest with me, then I'm not sure if I want to be with you anymore." At this, Ginny started to cry and ran out the door. Hermione was shocked, she was still wondering what had just happened. _Is there someone or something preventing me from saying the right thing. Why wasn't I strong enough to tell Ginny the truth? Why was I so afraid? _Knowing she couldn't let Ginny suffer any more, Hermione statred to run out after her. But when she was running out of the room she ran into Ron, knocking him over. "Oh I am so sorry, Ron, I was in such a hurry I didn't see you. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Hermione. Why did Ginny just run out of the room crying?"

"Ron, it's nothing you need to worry about, I was about to go talk to her when I ran into you."  
"Nothing to do with me! Hermione, she's my sister and she just ran out of the room crying. You were the only one in the room, tell me what happened." Ron demanded.

"I'm sorry Ron. You're right, but what just happened is private and I'm not sure if Ginny would want me to tell people the details yet."

"Alright, fine. But you better make it up to her." Hermione barely heard Ron as she took off again after Ginny. She looked everywhere in the house, but couldn't find Ginny anywhere. _Where is she? She couldn't have apparated because she's underage._ When she was about to give up, Tonks came around the corner. "Hey Hermione." Hermione almost jumped at the sound of Tonks' voice. "Oh, hi Tonks. Have you seen Ginny anywhere?"

"Ginny, yeah she ran outside, I think she's just sitting on the stoop. She looked like she was crying, is everything ok?"

"No, I said the wrong thing again, or rather didn't say the right the right thing."

"Well, you better go out there and fix it. I'll make sure no one disturbs you two."  
"Thanks Tonks." Hermione turned around and headed for the door.

Hermione found Ginny on the stoop crying, as Tonks had said. Ginny hadn't yet realized Hermione was there. _I hope I can fix this. I really messed up. I'll be happy if we can still be friends after this._ Hermione moved a little bit to get Ginny's attention. When Ginny saw who it was she tensed up. Hoping she would find the perfect words to say, Hermione took a seat next to Ginny. Ginny refused to look at Hermione while she was still crying. Before Hermione said anything she just waited until Ginny had stopped crying.

"Ginny, I know that nothing I say will be an apology that will make up for this, but I need to say this. I do have feelings for you Ginny, I really do. You are just perfect in every way I think of. I cannot think of being with any one but you. But I was scared to tell. The only person I've dated is Viktor Krum. But I didn't feel anything for him, but I thought I did. Then when I realized that you were the one I really have feelings for, I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what you would think if I told you and I didn't want to lose our friendship. I guess I was hoping that something would happen where I didn't have to work for it. Even if something did happen, I don't know what's going to happen in the future, I mean we are in the center of this fight against Voldemort. I know no one wants to think about this, but we could die in this fight. I thought that if we were together and I lost you the pain would be worse than if I lost you and was never able to tell you this. And now I can see how stupid I have been. Something in me didn't want to see the signs you were giving me.

"I don't want to lose our friendship Ginny. I know I ruined our chance at being together, but I don't want to lose our friendship. Ginny, I can't express how much I care for you and for too long I have been denying myself that and more importantly, I have been denying it to you. For this I am truly sorry. I'll understand if you don't want to friends with me anymore." Hermione was starting to cry when she finished apologizing. She got up and started to open the door, when Ginny grabbed her hand. "Wait, don't leave me, please." Ginny pleaded. "Hermione, we'll always be friends, nothing can take that away from us. Thank you for finally telling me. It really means a lot to me. Let's just stay here for a while." Ginny let Hermione's hand go as Hermione sat back down. They sat there on the stoop for the next few hours without saying a word.

* * *

The last week before Hogwarts started again, went by without incident. Things were a little awkward between Hermione and Ginny, but otherwise they were back to the way things were before. When it came time to go Hogwarts, Hermione and Ginny sat together on the Hogwarts Express.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for the reviews. The story is not over yet, I have a lot more planned. I am hoping to update about once every two-three weeks. Hopefully I will get better as I go along. Please continue to review. Hoped you like it.


	3. Christi

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these J.K. Rowling's characters

Rated M

The train finally arrived at Hogwarts, after a trip that Ginny felt took forever. "Ginny, I'm going to go meet up with Harry and Ron. I fear to think of what they have been up to with out me." Hermione said before she rushed off to find Harry and Ron. Ginny walked off the train to distracted to look for any of her other friends and walked towards the next carriage, seemingly oblivious to her surroundings. When Ginny, got settled in the carriage it started to head to Hogwarts. She glanced around to see if she knew any one on the carriage, but she did not. She was sitting next to two Hufflepuff, who were whispering quietly to each, ignoring everyone else. Across from the Hufflepuff were two second years, a Gryffindor and a Ravenclaw, both of whom appeared nervous and unsure of what to do. When Ginny started to look at the last person in the carriage, she lost her breath. She could not believe how beautiful the girl was. It was like watching a sunrise on top of a broom in the middle of summer. Ginny's train of thought was broken when the girl had coughed. "You're, ummm, kinda staring at me." The girl had said. Ginny could only stumble out a reply, "Oh, uhhh, sorry, its just... I, ummm..."

"It's ok, its usually guys, but I'm flattered when I can get a girl to stare. The name's Christi by the way."

"Sorry, again. I'm Ginny. I haven't seen you at the school before, are you a new student?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I just moved here from America. I had to be transferred when my mother got a job at the ministry here."

"Since you're one the carriages, I assume you've already been assigned a house."  
"Yeah, I got put in Ravenclaw, I guess my stuff is going to be on my bed when I get there, at least that's what I was told. My mom wasn't too happy when she heard that, she wanted me to be in Slytherin. That was the house she was in when she went here."

"How did you manage to get assigned early, usually, any new student gets put under the sorting hat tonight at the feast."

"My mom got a job working under an old friend of hers, who happens to be the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. I don't understand how my mom could be friends with her though she seems like an awful bitch."

"Who is it?"

"Some Dolores Umbridge, I guess she got me sorted early as a welcoming back gift to my mom."

"My dad said that the few times he had to do something with her she was just awful, so I guess your mom is lucky."

"So how beautiful do you think I really am?" Christi asked. But before Ginny could answer the carriage came to a stop at Hogwarts' gate. "Oh, ummm, sorry, but I need to go meet some of my friends. It was great meeting you, though. We definitely need to see each other again." Ginny said. Christi felt a little disappointed but said good bye to Ginny before she went to go see Hogwarts for the first time.

Ginny couldn't stop thinking about Christi. She was barely paying attention to the conversations going on around her. _I need to see Christi again._ Ginny thought and decided that she's was going to get Christi out of the Great Hall after Dumbledore's welcoming speech. She quickly wrote up a note, telling Christi to meet her outside the Great Hall after the speech. She got the note over to Christi with out any one noticing and waited until Dumbledore was done speaking. As soon as she could Ginny excused herself from the table and walked out of the hall. She only had to wait a few minutes for Christi to walk out. "Hey, you wanted to talk?"

"I just wanted to see you again, I believe we had an unfinished conversation anyway." Ginny said. "Yeah, you didn't answer my question. I want to know. But is there maybe somewhere else we can talk, I feel like someone might find us here." Christi's face looked like a sad puppy as she asked Ginny. "I might know a place we can go, but only because you look so cute." Ginny grabbed Christi's hand and lead her away from the Great Hall.

"So, where are you taking me?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." Ginny led Christi around the halls of Hogwarts, thinking of where to go. To Christi, it felt like they were going to explore all of Hogwarts before they stopped. Finally, Ginny opened a set of doors to what looked like a locker room. "Ginny, did you take me to a locker room? This is kinda kinky for our first date."

"Oh, yeah this is a date, now."

"You know you're taking a small risk here. How do you know I even swing this way, all that at the carriage could have just been playful talk. Or maybe I already have someone back in America that I'm still trying to work things out with this long distance thing."

"You came all this way with me, you must be at somewhat interested. And besides, I've learned that if you don't take risks, you'll miss out on something that could have been wonderful." Ginny stared into space a little bit after saying this.

"Sounds like you have some personal experience with this. Could be an interesting story, and by the way you're staring into space seems like you haven't quite gotten over who ever it is."

"Don't worry about it, it's all over now and I won't let it distract me from you." Ginny took Christi's hands into hers and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around Christi and stared into her green eyes. They stood there for a few moments just staring into each others eyes. "How about this for a risk?" Ginny whispered before kissing Christi. Ginny walked Christi over to a bench and laid her down on top. She climbed on top of Christi and continued to kiss her. Christi broke the kiss and stared into Ginny's eyes, "Are you sure about this?" Ginny replied by kissing Christi harder.

Hermione sat at the table talking with Harry and Ron about the O.. _Where did Ginny go off to._ "Hermione, you are going to help us study, right?" Ron asked, "I mean you and me together make a pretty mean studying team."

"Hey, I study with you guys too." Harry said.

"Yeah, I guess you could be part of our team, but I mean now that me and 'Mione are prefects, you'd have to wait for us to get back and you'd have to pay attention, you haven't said much since that welcome speech or whatever that was."

"Sorry about that, I've been thinking about Voldemort. I don't know what I'm going to do to fight him, though."

"Harry, stop thinking like that. Me and Ron will be right at your side when it comes to that and besides, I doubt that will come anytime soon. We'll have time to prepare for that while we're here. Besides, I think its about time to go to the dorms, so this will have to wait. Come on, Ron, we better get up there." Hermione got up and started to walk towards the front with Ron at her side. _I hope Ginny makes it in time to get the password._ Hermione thought.

Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter, if you did please review. If you want to keep track of the progress of the story, you can follow me at twitter at kevin437.


	4. Hermione's Bad Day

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in it

Rated M

"Don't worry, Hermione. Ginny will show up, it's not like she would have left the school grounds on the first day. And if we don't find her, another prefect will and they will most likely bring her to one of us. She can take care of herself. Besides, I heard from Katie that someone else was with her. So she's not alone, they can handle themselves." Ron told a worrying Hermione as they started their first patrol of the halls. Ron's explanation didn't seem to calm Hermione down though. "Ron, she left during dinner and didn't make it back to the dorms, when was the last time she did this? And how do you know that other person is a friend of Ginny's? Maybe they're a friend of Malfoy or worse. They could be trying to hurt Ginny because of who she is." Hermione was on the verge of breaking down to tears at this point. Ron wasn't sure what to do, nothing he said would calm Hermione down. "Ginny's almost as smart as you, there's no way she would be tricked by anything Malfoy or any of his friends would try to do. There's nothing we can do except to keep a watchful eye."

"You're right, Ron. I just can't help but worry for her. Do you know what house the other person is in?"

"Katie said she the other girl leave from the Ravenclaw table."

"It was another girl?" Hermione said a little angrily. But before Ron could answer Hermione stormed off. Ron couldn't figure out what he had said that made Hermione so angry, but realized trying to find the answer would be more trouble than it is worth and Ron started his prefect duty.

_I can't believe she already found someone else. It didn't take her that long to get over me. And she only had a couple hours to meet her._ Hermione was so angry she almost didn't see Anthony Goldstein, one of Ravenclaw's prefects, coming around the corner with a rather embarrassed looking girl in tow. "Hey Hermione. It's time to get back to our dorms now." Hermione had been so angry she had lost track of time. "Is it? I didn't realize the time. Who's that with you?"

"Oh, yes, this is Christi Farstool. She's new here, I found her and Ginny wandering the halls. I guess Ginny wanted to show her around Hogwarts a little. We passed Ron on the way, so Ginny's on her way back to Gryffindor Tower with him."

"So, Christi, you had a good first night?"

"More than you can imagine." Christi said not knowing that she just told Hermione what happened.

With a forced smile, Hermione said good night and left towards Gryffindor Tower. She had gotten to the Fat Lady and had to repeat the password a few times because of how angry she was. She wanted to go straight to bed and go to sleep but when she made it into the common room, Ginny was there waiting. "Oh, it's you." said Hermione as she started towards the stairs to her room. But Ginny stepped in front of her, "Hermione, can we talk?"

"Ginny don't make me jinx you."

"Please, Hermione, Ron told me that you were angry and I knew it was 'cause of me. Just let me explain."

"Explain what, I know what you and that Christi girl were doing. I know you only just met her, too. You must really like her seeing how fast your moving. Did I even cross your mind while that was happening? Did it occur to you that I might get hurt? That maybe moving this fast is a bad idea. I can't believe you. I never thought that you would do something like this. I thought you were above this but apparantly not. I guess you like having sex with complete strangers, but when it comes to admitting your feelings towards someone you've known for four years, you don't even make an attempt to tell me before its too late. I guess I got lucky, I don't think any relationship with you would have worked." Hermione let out a breath and waited for Ginny's answer. Ginny, though had started to cry and before Hermione could say anything else, turned around and ran up the stairs. Still angry, Hermione sat down in front of the fire and fell asleep watching the fire burn out.

Hermione woke up to the sound of the other students coming down to start the day. Remembering the night before, Hermione started to feel bad. _I wonder if Ginny will still talk to me. I feel so bad. I was so angry I just couldn't stop myself. But I can't worry about that now, I have to get ready for my first class._ Hermione ran up to her room and quickly got ready for the day. As she was heading back down the stairs, she saw Ginny coming back into the common room. "Ginny, listen about last night..." Hermione started, but Ginny walked past Hermione without even looking at her. When she got down to the Great Hall, Harry and Ron were talking about how they expected the year to go. Hermione didn't talk much and her bad mood wasn't unnoticed by Harry or Ron. "Is something wrong, Hermione? It's not like you to be sad on the first day of class." Harry said. But Hermione only shrugged, half listening. Harry looked at Ron who only shrugged.

Harry and Ron weren't the only people to notice Hermione's distance. Even her professors were noticing something different about her. She wasn't answering as many questions and every now and then it would appear as if she wasn't paying attention to at all. Hermione mood didn't improve when she saw Christi walking towards her. She did not want to deal with Christi right now. Christi walked by with a look so hateful, that Hermione knew it would be a long time before her and Ginny were friends again.

**Author's Note:** This was meant to be posted a week or two ago, but I got busy with work and re-reading the series. As always please review.


	5. Christ's Bloodline

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these J.K. Rowling's characters

Rated M

Christi's Bloodline

A few weeks had passed by, and things seemed to have calmed down a bit. Hermione and Ginny weren't angry at each other and were getting along as if nothing had even happened. Hermione was still hurt about what had happened, but she saw that Ginny was happy and the only thing she could do was move on. Luckily for her, Luna was making it easier to move on. With Ginny distracted and Harry and Ron busy with quidditch, Hermione and Luna were quickly becoming friends. Hermione was slightly surprised at this friendship, she thought that because of how different they were, there would be some friction. Luna's absolute faith in her friends and family, was helping Hermione challenge herself. Even though Hermione thought much of what Luna and her father believed in to be mere myths, she was looking in the library to see what she could find. One day while she was looking for articles about nargles, she found a name that sounded familiar.

_Some people are calling it the discovery of the century, others are saying it is a fake. Yesterday afternoon, Dr. Farstool, published what he calls evidence that nargles exist. The scientist that is infamous for fabricating his results on the magical abilities of pure-bloods, half-bloods, and muggle born wizards, is claiming that he has found enough evidence to prove that nargles are real._

Hermione could not think of where she heard that name before and the more she thought of it the more it escaped her. Hermione decided to go back to studying for classes and opened her transfiguration book up. She only managed to get through a couple pages when Ginny and Christi had walked in to the library. That's when it hit her, Hermione remembered how she knew the name Farstool. Dropping her transfiguration book, Hermione went searching through the library to find anything else on the infamous scientist and his family. Not knowing where to start, it took Hermione a while to find what she was looking for. But what she found scared her. She still couldn't tell if the family was the same as Christi's though and knew there was only one way to be sure. She needed to talk to Christi.

She found Christi and Ginny studying together not to far away. As she made her way over, she noticed the two were playing footsie. She thought they looked cute and was almost glad to know that her missed chance gave Ginny the chance to meet Christi. And that thought made what she was going to do all the more difficult. "Christi, can I talk to you?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, sure. What do you need?"

"I was hoping we could talk alone." Christi looked over at Ginny, and she gave a little nod. "Let's go." Hermione and Christi walked in silence over to a place where they could talk in private. "What is it?" Christi asked.

"I want to talk about your family."

"No. You may be one of my girlfriends best friends, but you and me aren't exactly close. The only person I've told about my family is Ginny."

"I'm only asking because I think I know what your family is. I'm only trying to look out for Ginny, and if we're talking about the same family, I don't know what you told her. I don't want anything to happen to her."

"What do you think you know?"

"I don't know, it might not even be the same family. I found some articles that say the Farstool family are Death Eaters."

"Listen, Hermione, I don't want you telling anyone what I'm going to tell you. But it's true, my parents are Death Eaters. My family has never been to keen on any one not pure-blooded. When, You-Know-Who was rising my family joined and were some of the most loyal people in the group. But my parents were never strong enough to get high in the ranks. After His fall, my parents went into solitude and soon had me. After a few years, though someone found out about my parents and threatened to tell the ministry if we didn't leave the country, so we left for America.

Hermione, you have to understand though, I'm not like my parents. I mean if dating Ginny isn't enough proof of that I don't know what is. My parents hate me and the only reason why I'm not disowned is my grandmother, who still thinks I can be saved from the treacherous ways."

"They're not going to find out about you and Ginny are they?"

"No, if they knew I was gay, let alone dating a blood-traitor, I would be disowned on the spot. I am not going to let them know about Ginny."

"Thank you for telling me, you don't need to worry about me telling anyone. One more thing, how did you get put in Ravenclaw, given your family's history?"

"My mom is friends with Umbridge. As a welcoming back gift, she got me sorted early. Umbridge just wanted to place me in a house but Dumbledore would not allow Umbridge to go that far."

"Christi, thank you again." Before anything else could be said, Madame Pince started to tell everyone to get back to their dorms. Christi went back to Ginny and Hermione started back up to Gryffindor Tower.

On the way up she almost ran into Luna. "Luna, I didn't see you, sorry about that."

"Oh, it's ok. Did you find anything interesting in the library?"

"Yeah, you could say that. I actually stumbled upon something that had to do with Christi's family."

"Really, what did you find?"

"I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone about what I found, it's not something that should be told by anone else anyway."

"I won't ask then, did you find anything else?"  
"Only some vague reports on nargles, nothing conclusive."

"You were looking up information on nargles, why?"

"You. I was actually almost hoping I could find something that proved they existed."

"Hermione, I, ... I don't know what to say. Why were you looking nargles up because of me?" Hermione only stared into Luna's eyes before either of them really knew what happened, Hermione was kissing Luna. But Luna pulled away quickly, "Hermione, I'm just not ready for this. I'm sorry." Luna took off before Hermione could say anything else

Ginny was back in her room getting ready to sleep. She was thinking about how her day had been almost perfect. It was one of the few days that she got to spend most of the time with Christi and Hermione is starting to get along with Christi. Lost in thought she alomst didn't notice Hermione come in. "Hermione, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you. Are you alone?"

"Yeah, but I don't know for how much longer. Is something wrong?"

"It's... I don't even really know. I think I might have done something wrong with Luna."

"What do you mean? You and Luna are together?"

"That's the problem, I want to be with her, but I think I moved to fast."

"why, what happened?"

"After the library, I ran into Luna and we started to talk and then I kissed her. I thought she felt the same, now she'll probably not talk to me again. She probably hates me now."  
"Don't get ahead of yourself now. She was just surprised, you just need to give her time. Hermione, I bet she likes you just as much as you like her, but she just needs to think about it. And so do you."

"But I have thought about it. I know that Luna is the one I want."  
"If that's the case, then the only thing I have to say is it won't be long. You've done what you can."

"Ok, thanks."  
"Hermione, I think you and Luna would make a great couple."

"Not as good as you and Christi."


	6. Luna and Hermione

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in it

Rated M

Please Review

Luna and Hermione

Hermione couldn't sleep that night. All she could think about was Luna. At first, Hermione was worrying about what Luna was going to say. But the more she thought about Luna, the less she thought about what Luna was going to say. Luna's beautiful body started to make its way into Hermione's thoughts. Her long, blonde hair, her gorgeous body. Luna started to dance teasingly, slowly taking her clothes off until she was only in her bra and panties. Hermione was starting to get wet, she looked arounf the room to make sure everyone was sleeping and to make sure she wasn't heard, cast a few spells around her bed. She kept the thought of Luna strip teasing in her mind, as she slowly moved her hand under the covers and over her wet panties. She slowly started to rub her cunt over her panties as she moved her other hand up her shirt, over her slender body and up to her pert breasts. She slipped her hand under her bra and started to caress her erect nipple. Slowly rubbing her nipple, she let out a small gasp. Slipping a finger into her dripping pussy, Hermione started to move her finger in and out. Adding a second finger, she started to finger her pussy faster. She started to moan as she got closer. She imagined Luna, naked and on all fours seductively crawling towards her. Luna inched her way up Hermione's body kissing every part of Hermione's body, stopping to give Hermione's clit a little tug. She slowly started to make her way up, giving a small kiss to every inch of Hermione's slender body. As she made her way up, she stuck two fingers in Hermione's pussy and started to pump her fingers in and out.

Hermione woke with a gasp, her fingers were still in her pussy._ Must have fallen asleep, still had a good night though, _Hermione thought as she got out of bed. Hermione was in a good mood as she made her way down the stairs to the common room. She had a feeling that nothing could bring her down from this emotional high. It took a little convincing, but she and Ron had convinced Harry to teach practical Defense Against the Dark Arts to some other people and today was the day they were going to the Hog's Head to get started. There was only one thing Hermione wanted to do before leaving; Luna.

She knew Luna would be at breakfast already, so she got dressed as fast as she could and made her way to the Great Hall. Just as she thought, there was Luna, in all her beauty sitting down at the end of the Ravenclaw table, reading the latest edition of the Quibbler. "Hey, Luna!" Hermione said as she made her way over. "Oh, uhh, Hermione, listen about last night..."

"Luna, take as much time as you need to think about last night. I'm not going to rush you into making a decision like that. I want to know if you're going to make it to the Hog's Head today."

"Oh, yeah, I'll be there, Harry's going to be a great teacher, I know it."

"Great! I'll see you there then."

When Harry, Hermione, and Ron were getting close to the Hog's Head, Hermione's thoughts wandered from Filch's behavior at the door, to the upcoming meeting. _I hope this meeting goes well. Harry has all this pressure on him from the ministry and school and other classmates, he justs needs something good to happen lift the pressure. I'm not even sure if all the people who said they were coming are going to come, let alone who's going to even go for this idea._ "Hermione?' Ron shook her from her thoughts. "Huh?"

"You ok? You were kinda out of it for a little there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just lost in thought."

"Well, do you want a butterbeer?"

"Oh, um, yeah, sure thanks." While Hermione waited for Ron to come back, people started to trickle in. When Luna came in, she looked to Hermione and gave her a quick smile. hermione waited until everyone was settled in their seats before she got started. "Er... Well -er- hi." _Calm down Hermione, you can do this, you practiced. Why is this so hard? Just remember to say what's important. _"... and I mean, really study it, not that rubbish that Umbridge is doing with us..." _Well, it's not that hard I guess. I'm just a little nervous, thats all._ "... Because Lord Voldemort's back." At once everyone in the room jumped in surprise. And then came the questions. Zacharias wasn't holding anything back and he was starting to overwhelm Hermione. Thankfully, Harry stepped up to answer the questions. Hermione sat down and finished what was left of her butterbeer. She looked around and saw that Luna was looking at her, instead of Harry like everyone else. Luna mouthed good job and gave Hermione a small, reassuring smile. Hermione knew then and there that Luna was the one, that when life goes to hell, Luna will be there for her. Hermione thought her day couldn't get any better and felt like nothing was going to bring her down.

But then, it all came crashing down. As Hermione was wrapping the meeting up, Luna mentioned the minister's army of heliopaths. Before she even knew what she was saying Hermione snapped at the comment. At first, Luna was shocked, but she quickly got over the surprise of the stinging words and glared at Hermione. _Fuck! Why did I just say that? Why did I just ruin everything?_ By the time Hermione had finished answering the remaining questions about when and where the first official meeting was going to be, Luna had already left. Just when Hermione was getting to run out the door, Ron and Harry started to talk to her. _I know they want to talk about out 'study' group, but I have more pressing matters to deal with. Can't we hurry this up or talk later? I don't want Luna to get away from me. Not like I let Ginny get away from me. _"Hey, ummm, you guys go on ahead, I have to go take care of something." Before Ron or Harry could say anything Hermione took off, not knowing where she was going. _How am I going to find Luna, I don't even know if she's still in Hogsmeade._ But she didn't far before Christi and Ginny stopped her. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why'd you say that to Luna?"

"I... It's just... I didn't mean to say..."

"Well, you did and now Luna's pissed." Christi said. "You know what Luna was telling me last night? She told me about the kiss and everything that was going on in her head. She was telling me about her feelings for you. She told me the only thing that was conflicting her was your attitude towards her beliefs and family. She knew you had opened up a little, but she wasn't sure how much farther you were willing to open up. You know what I told her, I told her that you would change, I told her that were spending days on end trying to find anything to help prove that her family wasn't just coming up with these stories. Now, I'm starting to think I was wrong about you."

"Yeah, you're not alnoe on that. I feel like shit for saying that. Do you know where Luna is, do you think she'll even speak to me?"

"Yeah, we know where she is. But Hermione, I don't think you should go see her so soon." said Ginny, "I've never seen her get this mad before, she looks just about ready to kill someone."

"Yeah, well, if she is going to kill someone then let it be me. I deserve it, after what I said."

"'Mione, don't say that. You messed up yes, but you don't deserve to die for the mistake. Just give her time, let her cool down. When she's ready to listen to reason, then you can talk to her."

"NO! I'm not waiting anymore. I'm sick and tired of waiting, all its done for me is make my life hell. Now tell me where she is or move." Neither of them moved out of the way. They stood there, for a what seemed an eternity, glaring at each other. Christi broke the silence, "Hermione, please, Luna isn't going to listen to reason right now, please for all of our sakes, listen to Ginny and give Luna time."

"No! I don't care if she is going to listen to reason or not. I am going to apologize and pour my heart out. If reason won't work, love should, even if she doesn't share my love for her. Now, please tell me where she is or move, I don't want to ask again." Ginny sighed, realzing that nothing they said could dissuade her. "Hermione she ran up to the Shrieking Shack. Christi, we better get back to Hogwarts" Ginny turned and headed off to the school grounds without waiting for Christi. "Ginny, wait up." Christi said as she ran after her stood there watching them leave, preparing herself for what she knew was going to be one of the toughest moments in her life. As she was walking down the street, she hexed Pansy Parkinson, who was making a snide remark about Hermione not being Umbridge's favorite. Shortly after that, she passed Ron, Harry and Neville going into Honeydukes. When Neville noticed her and called out to her, she sped up and acted like she didn't hear him, she did not want to have any distractions, even if that meant putting off her friends.

Running down the road to the shrieking shack, she almost got hit by a flying rock. Two more rocks went flying past her, before she saw what the source of the rocks was. Luna was picking up any rock in sight and throwing them at anything that moved. "Luna." Hermione called out, ducking as rocks aided by magic came in her direction. Hermione stopped where she was, not wanting to get closer to Luna, who had another rock in her hand ready to throw. "Luna, please, just listen to what I have to say and then you can do whatever you think I deserve. Please just hear me out though." Hermione pleaded. Luna didn't say anything, she just glared at Hermione, but she lowered her arm that was ready to throw the rock. Hermione took that as a go ahead, "Luna, I messed up,,,"

"No shit."

"You have every right to not forgive me, hell I don't think I'm going to forgive myself. But if you don't listen to anything else I have to say, please just know I love you and would never intentionally hurt you. What I said, was inexcusable.."

"You bitch! Why I ever thought you were going to change for me is beyond me. I can't believe I almost fell for it too. Why would you, Hermione Granger, the _smartest witch_ in Hogwarts fall in love with Loony Lovegood? You've always thought me and my family were a joke, that you were better than us becuase you had _evidence_ to back up what you said." Hermione couldn't even look at herself, she felt so ashamed.

"luna, I know saying this wan't make anything better, and I know it sounds like an excuse, but with al that was going on, I couldnt' think, and before I even realized what I was saying it came out. If I could go back in time and change what happened, I would do it in a heartbeat." Hermione fell on her knees and started to cry. Never in her life had she felt this sad. "Luna, I swear to Merlin that with all my heart, I love you and am truly deep in my heart sorry for what I said. If there is anything I can do to make up for it." Hermione couldn't control herself any more and started to cry even harder. It felt like an eternity before either of them did anything. "Hermione, there's nothing that you don't deserve, that I don't deserve as well. I kinda overreacted there." When Hermione looked up, Luna was on her knees in front of Hermione. Luna placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "I'm still angry about what you sai, but I don't want to lose you. Lets say we both messed up and put it past us. We'll forget it even happened in a few weeks anyway. Now, I think we had something more important to talk about anyway."

"Heh, you want to talk about that now, I must look like a total wreck." Hermione said, laughing.

"Just a little, but it can't be worse than me."

"Well, I didn't think it would be fair to compare myself to you. You look god awful." Both of them started to laugh, and for some reason unknown to them, they couldn't stop. After a while, they were able to calm themselves down.

"Luna, whatever you decide, I'll be happy with. I'll understand if you don't share the same feelings."

"Stop bullshitting yourself. Clearly, you're not going to be happy with whatever choice I make. Look at what just we are going to have a talk about OUR future, then BOTH of us need to participate."

"I know, it just hard to say it."

"Hermione, you were amazing at the meeting today, and did you not hear yourself just a few moments ago, I know you can do it."

"Those are all just blurs, but thanks. I do seem to remember saying I love you at least twice before now, and I'm the one that kissed you, so my feelings have been stated before."

"I know, I just like hearing you say it. I think you should go first, because of how much your complaining now."

"Fine, I'll go first then. Luna Lovegood, I would absolutely love it if you would go out with me, because I'm head over heels for you."

"I would absolutely love to go out with you too." Luna said, before pulling Hermione into a tight hug and giving her a big kiss. "Now we better get back to the castle before people start to worry." Luna stood up. "Hold on a minute, I thought you wanted us both to speak, you only agreed with me." Hermione said.

"And I kissed you."

"Yes, but we BOTH need to talk, remember. I would hardly say just agreeing with me counts towards talking about our future together."

"I'm not saying anything."

"Oh, yeah, we'll just see about that." Hermione leaped towards Luna trying to catch her, but Luna was to fast. "You'll have to catch me." Luna shouted as she ran back towards the castle. Laughing, Hermione took off after her. She found Luna catching her breath underneath a giant tree. Hermione put her arms on either side of Luna trapping her in. "I got you, now you have to tell me."

"Fine, I really, really love you." Luna said with a sly smile on her face as Hermione started to kiss her.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you like it. This chapter was really hard to write, trying to incorporate parts from the book, with my story line. I would like to thank FanFicFreek, for pointing out a mistake I made in chapter 5 regarding Christi's last name, it should be fixed now. Look for chapter 7 in a couple days, its already written, I just need to put it on the computer. And as always, please review.


	7. The Letter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in it

Rated M

Please Review

The Letter

"Ginny?"

"Yeah."

"Has there been any decision on when and where our first meeting is going to be?"

"Your guess is as good as mine right now. You're going to have ask Hermione or Harry about that. But we're not going to have a date, until we have a place. I'm sure as soon as someone finds a good place, Harry will have tell us when it is."

"Do you know where either of them are?"

"No, but I'm guessing Hermione is somewhere with Luna, and Harry is going to be with Ron. Why?"

"I have a feeling that I'm going to be needing those lesson sooner rather than later."

"Christi, is something wrong?"

"Nothing I can't handle."

"If it's something that you can deal with then why are you eager for the lessons to start? Christi, You can tell me what's wrong, I'll do whatever I can to help. You know I'm always going to be here for you."

"I know. I... I just don't want you to get hurt. Remember what I told you about my family?"

"Yeah, but what do they have to do with you wanting to protect yourself?"

"They're going to disown me."

"Why would they disown you, it's not like you did anything to shame the family."  
"That's just it though, I did. Somehow they found out I was hanging out with you and my family views yours as..."

"Blood-traitors, yeah, I've heard that before. But how did they find out? How could they have?"

"They didn't say who but they said someone wrote them about us. I can only think of one person at the school writes to my family, Umbdridge."

"Christi that's terrible, I'm sure my parents would let you stay at our place, though."

"Ginny, when my family decides to disown someone in the family, they don't give them a chance to go anywhere, they kill them as soon as they get the chance. Going to your place will only stop them momentarily, and get your family hurt or worse. I couldn't do that to you. This is why I want the lessons to start though."

"The fact that you're their daughter doesn't stop them."

"I haven't been the best daughter, I'm sure my mom has wanted to disown me for years now, but my dad always gave me one more chance. I've always wanted to get from my family, but I can't just run away."

"Alright, but I'm sure there's something we can do. I might know a place that could hide you. But how do you even know they want to disown you."

"Here read this." Christi rummaged through her bag and pulled out a letter. She handed it to Ginny, who quickly read through it.

_Christi, _

_ This is the last time I'm going to be writing you. You have disappointed the family one last time. I was hoping that you would eventually see that the only true wizards are pure-blooded wizards like us. But clearly I am mistaken. This girl, that you have been talking to is not only known blood traitor but she is a known friend of Harry Potter. Had you grown out of your love of these lesser people, who are a threat to our world, not only would you be loved by our family, but you would see that it is only a matter of time before a new and better start to the wizarding world. There may have been a time when I would have been crushed saying this, but you are no longer considered part of this family._

_ Nicolas Farstool_

"Merlin! Christi, that's terrible. I'm so sorry."

"I'll think of something, I've learned enough tricks to get by on my own, and I know Harry is going to be a great teacher for us."  
"I think I know a place you could stay, but we'll have to talk to Dumbledore."

"I don't want to place anyone in danger, if I go to someplace you know, my family will find it."

"Not this place, come on we still have time before our class starts, we can go see Dumbledore and see what he says."

"Ginny, we shouldn't bother him with this. We'll figure something out and get past this."

"You can be as stubborn as Harry sometimes. This is not something we'll just get past like a petty argument, this is your life at risk. We are going to go see Dumbledore now." The look in Ginny's eyes, told Christi not to argue, so she packed up her things and stood up to follow Ginny. On their way to the castle though they were stopped by Draco and Pansy. "Move Malfoy, we don't have time for you."

"You'll make time then Weasley." Malfoy spat, "We heard there was a little dispute between your friend and her family. We want to have a little talk with her, give her a small proposition."

"I'm not interested, now get out of the way." Christi demanded.

"Or what? You're not going to do anything, now that you have no family. That's why I'm here, to change that. See my dad likes your family and hates to see fellow pure-blooded families to get tainted. He wants to give you protection on the condition that you wise up and lose these people you call friends."

"I don't need your dad's protection. As far as I'm concerned my friends are my family and they're all I need."

"You ungrateful bitch!" Pansy hissed, "You have no idea what you're doing to yourself, who you're getting angry, do you?"

"Are you talking about, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? I don't care if he's angry, sad, happy or whatever. If I got him angry, I'm just one of the many. I'm not scared." This was to much for Pansy, who then slapped Christi. "Melofors!" Ginny shouted with her wand pointing at Pansy. All of a sudden, a pumpkin appeared where Pansy's head had been and Pansy ran off, clumsily, confused and scared. Draco had to drop everything and chase after her, leaving Christi and Ginny alone again.

"Ginny, that was amazing, you need to teach me that."

"I will, maybe after classes today, we need to hurry if we want to see Dumbledore, though."

Christi and Ginny walked up the stairs to Dumbledore's office hand in hand. Christi was still a little tense after their encounter with Draco and Pansy and wouldn't say anything. Ginny knocked on the door and waited. She placed one of her hands on Christi's back and started to pulled her close, "It's ok now, we don't have to worry about those two. They're not going to bother us for a while." said Ginny. She knocked again, and this time the door opened. "Ah, what a lovely surprise. What can I do for you on this beautiful afternoon?" Dumbledore asked.

"We, um, well, we need you help, professor. It's Christi's parents, they kicked her out of their house and now she needs a place to stay." Ginny said.

"And it needs to be a safe place, I think they're going to try and hurt me." Christi added.

"What makes you think that, Ms. Farstool?"

"That's what they do to anyone who 'shames' the family name. My dad sent me this letter, this morning." Christi handed Dumbledore the letter. As he read through it Ginny took Christi's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Ah, I see. Well in that case, you can certainly stay here during the summer if you wish. I assure you it is one of the safest places in all of England."

"Professor, do you think it might be possible for her to stay with Padfoot, instead. I'm sure he'd love the company."

"Yes, he would indeed. But why do you want her to stay there?"

"I don't think she's safe here during the breaks."

"Oh no and why would she be in danger here."

"Well, there's Malfoy and Pansy, they threatened us on our way here. And Professor Umbridge is friends with her parents."

"Professor Umbridge won't do anything that will threaten her position here. She enjoys her power to much to give it away. Now what was this about Draco and Pansy threatening you?"

"Draco offered me protection, if I promised to change, when I refused, well, let's say they weren't to happy. But they can't do anything serious while classes are going, and if they try anything, I can handle it." Christi said.

"If you are so sure about handling yourself, then why ask about staying outside of Hogwarts. Unless there is another reason, Ms. Weasley?" Ginny looked at Christi. "Hermione's the only one who knows. Please don't tell anyone, we'd like to do that on our own time."

"Of course. I'll think about it. Ah, look at the time, you might want to get to class."

"Thank you, Professor." The girls grabbed their bags and left Dumbledore's office.

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews, they are greatly appreciated. Chapter 8 should be up soon.


	8. Detention

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potters or any of the characters in it.

Rated M

Detention

Ginny and Christi walked out of Dumbledore's office hand in hand, feeling a little better. "What do you think Dumbledore is going to say?" Christi asked.

"My guess is as good as yours. I know he's going to choose whatever he thinks is safest for you. He'll never let someone hurt his students."

"The sooner he makes it, the better. We can handle Malfoy, but I know Umbridge is going to make life a living hell for me. I'm not even going to venture a guess as to how I would handle outside of Hogwarts. My parents have very powerful friends."

"Don't think like that, you're going to be just fine. Nothing is going to happen to you. I'll make sure of it. If anyone tries to do anything to you, they are going to have to go through me first," Ginny said.

"I'm almost sorry for anyone that tries. You know I'll do the same for you. But that's why I want the meetings to start soon. We can't hope luck will be on our side, we need to know how to fight, so we can protect each other." Ginny pulled Christi closer and wrapped her arms around her. "We'll be just fine." Ginny gave Christi a quick kiss, "Now c'mon, we're here and Umbridge is going to be mad that we're late." They opened the doors to the classroom of their least favorite teacher. Everyone in the room turned around to see who had just came in. "Hem, hem. Late to class, thirty points from both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw and a week of detention for the both of you. I want to see each of you after class to talk about the nature of your punishment."

"Professor, we were talking to Dumbledore. It's not like we were off snogging or something," Ginny protested.

"Seventy more points from both houses for arguing and another weeks worth of detention. Now take your seats and be quiet about it." Christi picked up her bags and started to head to her seat, not happy about what had just happened. But Ginny held her back. "No." Umbridge and the class looked stunned. "We were late because we had a situation that only Professor Dumbledore could help us with. You can ask him if you want, but you don't have the right to give us three weeks detention for being late."

"Ginny, don't make this any worse," Christi pleaded. She leaned in close and whispered, "Don't give her a reason to go after you too." Umbridge glared at them, grabbed two pieces of scrap paper and scribbled something down on them. "You will both take these and go see your housemasters. Oh and as soon as classes are after today, I expect to see both of you here to determine exactly what your punishment is going to be." Ginny stormed out of the classroom without grabbing anything, looking like she was going to hurt the next person she saw. Christi took the notes and picked up hers and Ginny's bags and left the room, with her head down.

Outside, Ginny was waiting, glaring at the wall. She had her wand out and was making a small flame flicker in and out. "I want to put a curse on her that makes her life a living hell. Something that makes her regret ever coming to Hogwarts and working for the ministry. She'll regret everything she's ever lived for."

"Ginny, what's come over you? You're starting to scare me. As horrible a person that Umbridge is, she doesn't deserve that, no one does. If you really want to do something to annoy her, don't show her she gets under your skin. She loves when people react like this. But don't throw away your quidditch chances, don't make this year a living hell because you angered the wrong teacher."

"You're right," Ginny started to calm down and put her wand back in her pocket. "I'll try not to do anything else. I can't promise nothing will happen, though. If Umbridge does anything to try and hurt you, she'll get what she deserves. Just like Malfoy or anyone else."

"Malfoy will be running to his mom before you finish with him."

"I won't give him the chance to run."

"The world will come to know the wrath of Ginny Weasley." They started to laugh and for a moment, Ginny seemed to forget all her problems. "We should probably get going, before Umbridge or Filch catches us."

"Fine, but you have to promise that we'll spend the rest of the day together."

"Only if you behave, no unleashing your wrath on Malfoy without me, now go before we really do get in trouble."

McGonagall was in the middle of a lesson when Ginny arrived and told her to wait in the office. Ginny sat in the quiet office for what seemed like hours. The silence only worked against her nerves. The more Ginny started to think about what was going to happen, the slower time seemed to pass. _McGonagall didn't look to happy when I handed her that note. She didn't even open it, but I know she knows who its from and why. She'll ban me from Quidditch, I just know it. I'm such an idiot, I should have just sat down and kept my mouth shut._ Ginny worried. Five minutes went by and still McGonagall did not come in.

Hoping to at least get some work done while she waited, Ginny reached for her bag. She pulled out her book for Transfiguration and started to leaf through it to where she left off. She was able to read two pages before McGonagall came in, looking very angry. "Ms. Weasley, do care to explain to me just what came over you? Even your brothers know when to take a seat," Ginny thought she heard McGonagall mumble most of the time but didn't have time to think about it.

"I know, and I'm sorry. Its just… It has been a very long day already. First, Christi got an angry letter from her parents because of me, then Draco and Pansy threatened us on our way to see Professor Dumbledore, who didn't quite give us the answer we were looking for. When we made it to Defense Against Dark Arts and she started yelling and giving us detentions for being late, I kind of lost it. I knew it was a mistake as soon as I started but I couldn't control myself."

"That hardly excuses yourself. As much as some would disagree, Professor Umbridge is still a teacher and is to be treated as such as long as you are in this school. Twenty points will be taken from Gryffindor and you will help clean my classroom and office."

"More detention?"

"Yes. Oh, one more thing before you leave. Do try to not get kicked off the quidditch team. I do want to win the cup this year and we won't if both you and Harry can't control your tempers."

"I'll control my temper, I promise."

When six o'clock came around, Ginny hurried over to Umbridge's office not wanting to get in any more trouble than she already was. She met up with Christi outside of her office, Ginny gave Christi a quick kiss before they entered. "Hem-hem I'm glad you young ladies decided to show up on time. You were both very disrespectful in class today; I only hope you thought about what you did."  
"I'm sorry." the girls said.  
"That's not going to get you off the hook. Now, both of you are going to receive two weeks worth of detentions. Ms. Weasley, you are going to get another week on top of that for your little outburst." When neither girl spoke she continued, "oh and before I send you on your way Ms. Weasley, if you act out again, there will be no more quidditch for you. Now get back to your house, I need to speak with young Farstool alone."  
Ginny stood up, and mouthed good luck to Christi on her way out. "Your mom has written me and told me what has happened, so writing your parents about what you did is pointless. But I want you to know I'm saving the rest of your punishment for when I have control of this poor excuse for a school, and I will have control, and that when that time comes your parents will be here to watch the punishment and then take you home. Please try not to make it worse; I do hate hiding things from the minister."  
When Umbridge looked backed down at her papers and stopped paying attention to Christi, she took it as the signal to leave. She saw Ginny waiting outside, and the first thing Ginny noticed was the fear in Christi's eyes. She wrapped Christi in a tender hug, who started to cry. They stood there unmoving for a while, holding each close. When Christi calmed down, Ginny moved back a little to look her girlfriend in the eye. "Do you want to talk about?"  
"Not now, I just want to go to my room and sleep. I'll tell you everything tomorrow."  
"I'm here when ever you're ready. Let's get you to your room."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. I hope you like it, sorry for the delay. Hopefully, I can get the next few chapters posted soon; I just need to get them on the computer. Also, I am thinking about having a beta reader, I'm not sure though. If interested send me a message. As always please review.


	9. Christi Gets in a Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potters or any of the characters in it.

Rated M

Christi's Fight with Pansy

Christi walked into the Ravenclaw common room, crying, the weight of the day having finally taken its toll on her. She sank into the nearest chair and buried her face in her hands. Luna ran over to Christi and pulled her into a hug. "Its okay, you're safe now. Umbridge can't to you in here."

"You don't know Umbridge. She may not be able to get in here, now. But she'll find a way. No, I'm not safe, not in this school. Not while Umbridge is here. Someone is always going to be trying to hurt me."

"Anyone that tries to hurt you is going to have to get through me first."

"Heh, you and Ginny, so willing to put yourselves in harms way."

"That's what friends are for. I know you would do the same for us."

"Of course, I wouldn't be able to stand by and watch my girlfriend or best friend in danger."

"Christi, we're all here for you. We'll get past Umbridge and anything else that happens."

"Thanks."

Ginny walked into the common room and saw Harry sitting by the fire. Harry was oblivious to what was happening around him, lost in thought. "What are you thinking about?" Ginny asked.

"Huh," Harry jumped in surprise, "Oh, um, something Dobby said last night. I think he may have found a place where we can meet; I just need to see if he's right. I'm just waiting for Ron and Hermione to tell them about it."

"You haven't already?"

"I haven't really had the chance."

"Do you think it will work?"

"I'm not entirely sure, I mean Dobby told me about it, but I think Dumbledore may have mentioned it last year. I hope it does though. If it does, we're going to have the first meeting as soon as possible."

"Harry, I really need this to work, I don't know how safe Christi is here anymore. If we know how to defend ourselves, I feel a whole lot better."

"What do you mean, she's not safe here?"

"I'm not sure it's my place to say, but it has been a very long day."

"Ginny, if you don't mind me asking, um, are you and Christi, um, well, are you together? Err, what I mean are you two…"

"Dating? Yes, why?"

"Just wondering. The way you looked when you were talking about her and you've been spending a lot of time with her."

"We haven't really told anyone. The only people who know are Hermione and Dumbledore."

"I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks." Ginny turned, "I think I just heard someone come in."

"Relax Gin, It's just us." Ron and Hermione came up and sat down. "What are you still doing awake anyway?"

"I just came in a few minutes ago. Umbridge just gave Christi and me detention. Merlin, I hate that woman. Christi didn't do anything and she got two weeks worth of whatever Umbridge has in mind."

"This wouldn't be because of your outburst during class today, would it?" Hermione asked.

"You know?"

"Luna told me. She said she was going to try and talk to Christi tonight."

"Hopefully, Luna can help her. Umbridge really gave her a hard time. Well, I'll leave you three to talk. I'm going to get some sleep."

The next morning, Ginny started to head down to the Great Hall for breakfast, when Luna and Hermione came running up. "Ginny!"

"Oh, hey guys. What's up?"

"Pansy tried to attack her. She attacked Christi."

"What? Is Christi ok? What happened?"

"She's with Madame Pomfrey, right now. She should be fine, but Pansy got the worst of it. I don't even know what happened, it was over so quickly. Ginny, I'm so sorry." Luna said. Ginny gave a small smile before running towards the Hospital Wing.

Ginny ran into the room, almost knocking over Dumbledore in her rush. "Oh, Headmaster, I'm really sorry, I didn't see you there. Is she alright?"

"She is going to be just fine; she is being taken care of by one of the finest healers in all of England."

"Do you know what happened?"

"It seems that Ms. Parkinson over there," Dumbledore pointed to the bed in the corner, where there was a group of Slytherins, "said something to anger Ms. Farstool. They pulled out their wands and then the details aren't clear. We have both wands in my office and as soon as they are awake, we are going to ask them about what happened."

"What's going to happen to Christi?"

"That will be determined when we have a clearer picture. But they both will lose some privileges, and depending on the seriousness of what happened, detention or maybe suspension."

"Suspension! Headmaster, Christi did not start this, she acted in self-defense that must mean something."

"Christi did not need to pull her wand. Both Christi and Pansy are going to get punished fairly based on their actions. Now that is that, I do not want to hear any more about it. Go spend some time with Christi. That is what you came here, is it not?"

Before Ginny, could say something, Dumbledore left. Ginny looked down at her girlfriend, fear creeping in. "Oh Christi, please don't leave me here without you."

Author's Note: Sorry this is so late. I hope you like it. Please review.


	10. Suspensions and Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potters or any of the characters in it.

Rated M

Suspension and Dumbledore's Army

Christi woke up the next day to find Dumbledore, Flitwick, and Snape talking with Madame Pomfrey. She couldn't understand what they were talking about, but she knew that it couldn't be good. She looked to her other side and saw Pansy was awake as well. Pansy looked like hell and could not move with out feeling pain. Christi turned her head to see if Dumbledore was still there, but turned too fast and winced in pain. Madame Pomfrey noticed and rushed over to her side. "Ms. Farstool, what did I tell you yesterday? Do try to be careful, you were seriously hurt yesterday, I do not want you making it any worse."

"I know. I'll try to be more careful. I thought I heard something and turned to look."

"That was just me and the headmaster talking, nothing for you to worry about, much less hurt yourself over."

At this point, Dumbledore and the House heads stopped their discussion and made their way over to Christi's bed. Christi saw that none of them looked happy. Christi had a bad feeling about today. Dumbledore spoke first, "Feeling better?"

"Not much."

"Do you want to talk about yesterday?"

"Not really. But I guess it would be good to get it out of the way and I know I'll have to talk about it eventually."

"Well then, why don't you start from the beginning."

"Okay. I was talking with Hermione and Luna near the Great Hall before breakfast. We were waiting for Ginny to come down. We weren't doing anything to bother any one, just standing there, talking and waiting. Pansy came up to us with a couple of her friends. She threatened me, in front of my friends, in front of everyone in the Great Hall. Luna told her to get away from us. Before we knew it, Pansy had her wand out and was pointing it at Luna. I didn't want to see any of my friends get hurt because of me, especially if it's not their fight, I pulled my wand. Then we were throwing spells at each other, nothing serious at first. We even disarmed each other at one point, and started to physically fight. I kicked her a couple times, she punched me, I was doing what I could to stop her from getting her wand back. As we were wrestling with each other, something pushed me back and I slammed against the wall. We both dove for our wands and everything after that is a blur. I don't remember anything after that until I woke up here." Christi explained.

Dumbledore looked up at Snape and Flitwick, Snape looked just as cold as ever, and Flitwick looked unsure of how to process the information that clearly put one of his students in dire trouble.

"Ms. Farstool, should be immediately suspended, and taken off the school grounds. This was beyond self-defense. She acted out of line and broke the school rules. She is a danger to other students here, and should not be kept in the near vicinity of them until she understands that lives are more than just mere playthings," Snape sneered.

"If she is to be suspended, then so too should Ms. Parkinson. She was as much out of line as Christi was." Flitwick argued.

"Professors, let us not get ahead of ourselves. I want to hear Ms. Parkinson's side of the story before we make a final decision, in the privacy of my office. As soon as she is healthy enough, we will talk to her and go from there."

"Headmaster, if I may, all the stories we have heard today, put Farstool as the guilty party. Pansy will only confirm this, when she is able," Snape glared at Christi, "Pansy is still healing, and in far worse shape than Farstool is. It is clear to me that Farstool is the one that caused the trouble."

"I, too, believe that listening to Ms. Parkinson's story will only place the blame on Christi. The guilt is equal between the two and the punishment should be just that equal." Flitwick protested.

"Then why, may I ask, is my student not responding to the cures. If they are equally guilty, they should be equally healed or injured."

"Professors, please," Dumbledore said, "We should take this discussion to my office. We will give them their much needed rest and come back when we have reached a decision." With that Dumbledore turned and headed out of the Hospital Wing with Snape and Flitwick on his heels.

It wasn't until after dinner, that their decision had been made. Christi noticed that Pansy had started to 'respond' to Madame Pomfrey's medicine after the professors had left, and was now able to move without pain. When Dumbledore entered, Christi and Pansy sat up in their beds, scared, not knowing what was about to happen.

"Good, you are both awake and feeling better, I presume," Dumbledore gave a quick look to Pansy, "I am afraid that you will both be suspended for two weeks, starting tomorrow. Pansy, your parents will be here in the morning to pick you up. Christi, you are going to follow me to my office, so I can discuss where you will be staying for the next two weeks. Both of your items will be packed for you and will be ready for you in the morning."

"You're suspending me! This isn't my fault, if that blood-traitor didn't attack me neither of us would be here. I acted in defense." Pansy argued.

"It was your actions that had started this. I do not condone what Christi did, but that does not forgive your actions, before or during the fight. Our decision is final, I will see you off in the morning. Madame Pomfrey, are they healthy enough to leave the Wing? I am sure they have some goodbyes to say."

"Ms. Farstool is healthy enough to leave. But Ms. Parkinson seemed to heal awfully fast. I'd like to keep her here, overnight, in case any thing happens from the rapid healing."

"I will make sure to let her friends know, so they can come visit then. Christi, if you will follow me to my office, then."

Too nervous to do anything but listen, Christi got up to follow Dumbledore. She mumbled a thank you to Professor Flitwick as she walked by. The walk was long, and each step seemed to get heavier. Christi didn't to have to stay in the Leaky Cauldron or some place where her family could find her. Lost in thought, she walked into Dumbledore, who had stopped at the Gargoyle. "Sorry, I was..."

"Thinking about what I'm about to say," Dumbledore finished. "That is understandable. Come now, lets go up to my office and talk about this in private. I believe, though, that you are going to like what I will tell you."

Like a heavy weight had been lifted, Christi felt much better, hearing that it is good news. She made her way up the stairs, following Dumbledore. She looked around his office, and saw the portrait of Phineaus Black was looking at her. "You're Tories granddaughter aren't you? She was one of the few students I liked. She could handle herself. She was a true Slytherin, she knew who the real wizards were. I can only imagine her anger at knowing she has a blood-traitor in her family."

"Quiet now, Phineaus. How's your grandson, by the way?" asked Dumbledore

"Don't know, don't care."

"Well, will you please ask him if he is ready for tomorrow?"

"So I can watch another blood-traitor taint the House of Black. The Black name used to mean something you know." Phineaus left his portrait, mumbling curses and profanities.

"Well now, as you heard, you will be staying at the Black House with Sirius."

"Is Sirius, Padfoot?"

"Yes. The house is protected by a fidelius charm, so I trust you will not tell anyone where you are staying, and anytime you talk about Sirius outside of his house, or this office, you will call him by Padfoot. Understand?"

"Yes."

"You have tonight to say goodbye to your friends. I will take you there in the morning."

"Thank you. This means so much, thank you."

Before Christi had turned the corner from Dumbledore's office, she was wrapped up in a big hug. "You don't deserve this, I'm so sorry."

Christi turned, staying in Ginny's arms. She kissed Ginny's forehead, softly. "It's okay, I'm going to be fine. How did you know I'll be here?"

"Madame Pomfrey told me when I went to go see you. Pansy said you got suspended and you didn't have any place to stay. She said... She said you wouldn't be coming back... she said you were going to die." Ginny broke down crying. Christi held her close, letting Ginny cry into her shoulder.

"Shh, that's not going to happen. I swear to you, I will be back in two week, unharmed. Dumbledore said yes."

"You mean, you're going to stay with..."

"Yes, he said given what has happened, he wants me safe." Christi said, kissing Ginny. "I'm going to be alright."

Ginny wiped away the tears, "At least you're going to be safe. But now what about the more important matter, me. How will I manage without you?" Ginny said. Christi smiled and started to laugh.

"I love you, you know that. I'll think about you every day and write to you as much as possible. Now, where is everyone else, I want to say goodbye to them."

The next couple of days dragged on for Ginny. Since she had met Christi, she only left her side for class and to sleep, now she was gone. Ginny didn't know what to do with herself. She felt alone in the big crowd at Hogwarts. Nothing helped the feeling go away either. The more she talked with friends or practiced at quidditch, the more alone she felt.

"Ginny, you need to stop sulking. She's fine, she's safe. I know it must be hard, but you barely talk now, I want you to be happy, and I know Christi would hate it if this is how you're going to spend the two weeks." Hermione said. They were the only two left in the common room and the fire was starting to die down. "You should at least get some rest, tonight. Tomorrow's a big day, and we need you rested."

"I'll be ready. I just... I was expecting her to be there. You know what she has to face, she needs the practice."

"Padfoot said he'll help her practice some spells."

"I want to practice with her, I feel so alone right now."

"I know, I don't think I would be doing any better, if Luna was gone. But there are more people in the school that care about you than just Christi. And they don't like seeing their friend mope around." Hermione said. Hermione got up and left Ginny to think.

"Expelliarmus!"

Hermione's wand flew out of her hand. Luna squeaked in happiness, having disarmed Hermione twice.

"I think it's safe to say, you're better than me. If we get in any danger, I'm hiding behind you."

"And I will proudly protect you. But I only disarmed you two times, that doesn't mean I'm better than you."

"Oh shush, take the compliment." Hermione walked up to Luna and pulled her into a hug. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" Hermione leaned in and kissed Luna.

Luna was surprised at the sudden boldness from her girlfriend, but didn't resist. Though it was a little nerve wracking, feeling everyone stare at you. Luna didn't care though, the only thing that mattered in that moment was Hermione.

Unnoticed by everyone but Cho, Marietta glared at Hermione and Luna kissing. Not able to stand it anymore, she turned around. "This was a mistake. I shouldn't be here, we shouldn't be here. Especially if that's what's going to happen during these 'meetings'. Cho, we're disobeying our parents, the school, and the ministry. For what? To learn some spells that we won't need. All because the boy who lived, the boy you have a crush on, and his biggest supporter, say so. Know that I'm only coming to these because you're my best friend. I don't like these people or their actions."

Author's note: Long time, no update. Sorry about that. Next chapter or two will be focused on Hermione and Luna. I can't promise anything, but I hope to post one or two more chapters, before the final movie.


End file.
